Many people suffer from dry skin, particularly on the hands and the feet. Such a condition is often more pronounced in dry climates with low humidity levels. In extreme instances, a person's skin, and particularly the heels, can even become cracked while producing numerous additional layers of hardened skin.
There are numerous health and beauty products available that aid in removing or exfoliating dead skin from areas of the body. For example, pumice stones and other abrasive devices are available to exfoliate, smooth and eliminate dry or dead skin. Such devices sand the area to be exfoliated in a back and forth or circular motion to remove the dry or dead skin cells. However, such products may not exfoliate a substantial quantity of dry or dead skin while simultaneously sanding the area. When such devices are used, the exfoliated skin cells may accumulate between the area and the abrasive surface, which greatly reduces the friction between the two surfaces. The exfoliated waste may also become trapped in pits within the cracks of the skin as well as minute openings and crevices within the exfoliating device itself. Such conditions result in a degradation in the exfoliating device's effectiveness.